Let's Go on Vacation / Barney's Sharing is Caring (Standard Version)
2009 in 2015 Opening Previews * Universal Pictures FBI Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) Yes!!!!! (Standard Version) Part 1 to 81 * Part 1: Let's Go on Vacation Intro and Let's Go (2009 Version) * Part 2: LGOV - Chapter 1 * Part 3: It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day (2009 Version) * Part 4: LGOV - Chapter 2 * Part 5: I Like Autumn (2009 Version) * Part 6: LGOV - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Three Little Butterflies (2009 Version) * Part 8: LGOV - Chapter 4 * Part 9: What Should I Do (2009 Version) * Part 10: LGOV - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Here We Go Again (2009 Version) * Part 12: LGOV - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Many Ways to Say Friend (2009 Version) * Part 14: LGOV - Chapter 7 * Part 15: The Things I Want to Do (2009 Version) * Part 16: LGOV - Chapter 8 * Part 17: Thinkety Think (2009 Version) * Part 18: LGOV - Chapter 9 * Part 19: You Might Like Something New (2009 Version) * Part 20: LGOV - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Hey Look at Me I Can Fly (2009 Version) * Part 22: LGOV - Chapter 11 * Part 23: Me and My Family (2009 Version) * Part 24: LGOV - Chapter 12 * Part 25: Being Together (2009 Version) * Part 26: LGOV - Chapter 13 * Part 27: Best of Freinds (2009 Version) * Part 28: LGOV - Chapter 14 * Part 29: When Tomorrow Comes (2009 Version) * Part 30: LGOV - Chapter 15 * Part 31: The Fiesta Song (2009 Version) * Part 32: LGOV - Chapter 16 * Part 33: You Can Count on Me (2009 Version) * Part 34: LGOV - Chapter 17 * Part 35: I Love You (2009 Version) * Part 36: LGOV - Chapter 18 * Part 37: Let's Go on Vacation Credits * Part 38: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 8 Version) * Part 39: SIC - Chapter 1 * Part 40: Home on the Range (2003 Version) * Part 41: SIC - Chapter 2 * Part 42: Taking Turns (2003 Version) * Part 43: SIC - Chapter 3 * Part 44: When You Have a Ball (2003 Version) * Part 45: SIC - Chapter 4 * Part 46: My Yellow Blankey (2003 Version) * Part 47: SIC - Chapter 5 * Part 48: Have a Snack (2003 Version) * Part 49: SIC - Chapter 6 * Part 50: Once Upon a Time (2003 Version) * Part 51: SIC - Chapter 7 * Part 52: The Sharing Hen (2003 Version) * Part 53: SIC - Chapter 8 * Part 54: Share Your Stuff (2003 Version) * Part 55: SIC - Chapter 9 * Part 56: I Love You (2003 Version) * Part 57: SIC - Chapter 10 * Part 58: Season 8 - Episode 3 - Barney Says and Credits * Part 59: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 8 Version) * Part 60: APOF - Chapter 1 * Part 61: Gonna Play Baseball (2003 Version) * Part 62: APOF - Chapter 2 * Part 63: Being Together (2003 Version) * Part 64: APOF - Chapter 3 * Part 65: This is Not My Day (2003 Version) * Part 66: APOF - Chapter 4 * Part 67: I Can See it on your Face (2003 Version) * Part 68: APOF - Chapter 5 * Part 69: The Friendship Song (2003 Version) * Part 70: APOF - Chapter 6 * Part 71: The Idea Song (2003 Version) * Part 72: APOF - Chapter 7 * Part 73: Drawing with Friends of Mine (2003 Version) * Part 74: APOF - Chapter 8 * Part 75: That is What it Means to Be a Friend (2003 Version) * Part 76: APOF - Chapter 9 * Part 77: What a Baseball Day (2003 Version) * Part 78: APOF - Chapter 10 * Part 79: I Love You (2003 Version) * Part 80: APOF - Chapter 11 * Part 81 and Final Part: Season 8 - Episode 10 - Barney Says and Credits Coming Soon on YouTube!!!!!!!!!! Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) Episodes * Let's Go on Vacation! * Sharing is Caring * A Picture of Friendship